


tender

by nonbinarywithaknife (littleboxes)



Series: me sobbing about critical role [123]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboxes/pseuds/nonbinarywithaknife
Relationships: Nott & Caleb Widogast, Veth Brenatto & Caleb Widogast
Series: me sobbing about critical role [123]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1266866
Kudos: 35





	tender

“Would you like me to braid it, for you?” 

Veth jumps a little, and turns around to see Caleb standing awkwardly in her doorway. He’s clearly on his way to bed, and she’s dressed in her pajamas as well, her hair loose around her shoulders.

She thinks about it for a second, and then gestures for him to come in. 

“I didn’t know you knew how to braid hair,” she says, hopping up onto a stool.

Caleb begins separating her hair, and she can tell he’s thinking. (He’s always thought very loudly.)

“I… I used to braid my mother’s hair. She would guide my hands without even having to look. I always… I thought it was brilliant. Magical, even.”

Veth smiles. “I learned how to braid my own hair. It used to get caught on things all the time, and eventually I just couldn’t stand it.”

Caleb twists four strands of her hair over her shoulder as far as he can, and then pauses. 

“Ah. Do you have a, ah, a ribbon, or?”

Veth pauses as well, and eyes the dresser. There’s another second of silence before they both start giggling and they don’t stop until Yeza pops his head in to ask if everything’s alright. 


End file.
